1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrolytic cells and particularly to electrolytic cells adapted for the production of chlorine and caustic, the cells being commonly known in the art as diaphragm-type cells. A new method of attaching and a device for the attachment of the metal plate anodes are provided.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically the electrolytic cell of the diaphragm type used for the production of caustic and chlorine is a cast concrete shell to which have been added connecting bus bars and graphite anodes. Electrical connections are made between the graphite anodes and the bus bars by pouring an easily melted conductive metal such as lead on top of the bus bars and around the base of the anodes. Then so as to save the solidified conductive metal from attack in the cell, the area is sealed off with a very heavy coat of mastic or other non-conductive lining material. A more extensive treatment of the construction, maintenance and operations of these cells is found in the textbook, "Chlorine", ACS Monograph No. 154, James S. Sconce, Editor, Reinhold Publishing Company, New York, N.Y. 1962, page 92 et seq., which is incorporated herein by reference thereto. Most recently various types of coated metallic anodes generally referred to as dimensionally stable anodes have been developed for use in the diaphragm type cell. Since the rebuilding of the cell bottom is expensive, both in terms of actual cost and loss of production, it is desirable to avoid disturbing the cell bottom regardless of whether the graphite anode or the newer metal plate anode is employed.